Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for providing contextual and/or personalized rendering of maps. More specifically, electronic mapping services are capable of providing vast stores of detailed information relating to features of a map or geographic representation (e.g., points of interest, roads, terrain, geographical features, thematic markers, corresponding text labels, etc.). However, the amount of mapping detail available from modern mapping services can quickly overwhelm the display capability of a device as well as a user's ability to comprehend the information even when a user zooms into the map or representation for a more detailed view. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms for organizing and presenting mapping information to display, highlight, or otherwise indicate contextually appropriate information of most relevance or importance to a particular user.